


Missing You

by PapaKapkan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, for you grunkle, idk - Freeform, im bad at smut, sort of smut???, this is trash idk what im doing with this ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/pseuds/PapaKapkan
Summary: Hmm, what a proposal.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grain_Crain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/gifts).



Mike Baker is a man of routine, of a strictly followed pattern. He rises  _ every _ morning just before the rising of the sun. He would change his clothes and go out on a morning run. Gilles Touré always joined him sometime after he started, the taller Frenchman keeping pace with the elder. The two would run until the sun officially was above the horizon, and glaring straight into their eyes. The two wouldn’t speak during this time, they would quietly walk back to base and shower and change again into something cleaner. The two then always walk together in a companionable silence. The grey streaks in his dark brown mop of hair shone brightly under the morning light in the common room. His bright blue eyes seemed much kinder at this time of day, with the silence that followed Gilles and Mike. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, but kind, it let them sort themselves out with each other. Gilles rested his hand gently on Mike’s shoulder as he took a seat in one of the posh chairs nearby. A smile was shared between the two, and coffee was gathered by the younger of the two. The rest of the day, after they have parted their ways, Mike would always think about how nice and peaceful the morning was. Even as Seamus and James are causing hell upon the whole SAS squad. 

 

Although this morning, well, a whole three weeks of mornings was different. Mike Baker ran alone, and drank his coffee alone that morning. Breakfast was just as loud with Seamus and James laughing, but they noticed at some point that Mike was silent, not retorting back with witty comments and sly remarks about how they are acting, not even really looking at them. Gilles was out on a mission, Mike did not know this, it must have been important because Gilles almost always told Mike when he was leaving. Now, he didn’t know why he felt so sad, he just did.  Three weeks had passed, and nobody knew a thing about the wellbeing of the team that left in the middle of the night. Mark kept his eyes on the older man, having already caught on to what was happening. Mark followed Mike outside when they left the canteen that morning, Mark had intentions to ask about Gilles.

 

“What is up with you today, Maggie?” Mark almost shouts trying to keep up with the man as he is walking faster, attempting to find the answers he seeks.

 

“What have I told you about calling me that, Chandar?” He gruffly responds, he doesn’t even slow on his path straight to his room. He cares not about interacting with his comrades at the moment, he just wants to get some peace. 

 

“You’re just sad ‘cause Gilles had to go on a mission in the middle of the night, aren’t you!” Mark shouts, IQ looks at the two as she walks buy, already fiddling with her gadget on her wrist, adjusting the band and mechanisms well before she has made it to the workshop. The confused look on her face dissipates when Mute shoots her a look that says ‘don’t get involved.’ Mark followed quickly avoiding obstacles and people as Mike wove his way to the SAS common room. The older man stormed through the doors, hoping the force of them would swing back and smack into Mark. 

 

“Woah there, Thatcher, slow down, what’s got you all riled up, old man?” Emmanuelle, or Twitch, from the same unit as Gilles was hanging around in the common room, for whatever reason he doesn’t know quite yet. They could hear Mute grunt in pain as he ran into the quickly swinging doors too, both turned to look and see him pushing weakly through them. 

 

“Anyways… uh… here’s this, Montagne wanted me to drop this off to you, said something about it being of great importance. I’m not so sure about it, but it’s your package, here. He had it sent to the base, but because it was from Montagne it went to Rook and I, we saw the sticky note before we touched the envelope inside, he had a feeling this would happen, it seems.” she says, handing him a manilla envelope that was looked carefully sealed with a wax stamp. The wax is unbroken, the envelope well sealed. Mike can’t help but to examine it, he recognizes Gilles initials. He looks at the envelope and to Twitch suspiciously, and then he waves her away.

 

“Good, now get out of here before I have to tell Montagne that you managed to insult me yet again.” Mike says, Mark moves around Emmanuelle trying to get to Mike. The two exchange an almost challenging look between themselves, it could have broken out in an argument between the two, but with Mark’s wit, he probably would have won. He is quiet until challenged, once wound up he will outsmart the other in a matter of minutes. He has done it to all the SAS men at least once, being the youngest and a genius was almost too much for them to comprehend. Mark and Emmanuelle had a friendly competition going on between themselves, and so Mike had a mind to ask Fuze of all people to keep an eye on them when they are in the workshop. Twitch always tries to get Finka to back her up while Mark only has his own wit, or manages to get James to help him out via some kind of absurd distraction. Mike figured the gruff Uzbek might help keep things orderly, as he is always in there with Jäger or Kapkan. It wasn’t until last week that he found out it hasn’t been Fuze keeping it all orderly, it was the scrangly German pilot that has. Gilles had told him he thought it was sweet he was trying to make sure that Mark didn’t get himself into trouble, to which Mike responded that the youngest operator, Mute, was like a son to him. The young man had found a soft spot in Mikes heart. 

 

“And what is this now?” Mark says interrupting Mike’s train of thought. He examines the envelope again, squeezing it lightly to see if he can figure out what is in it. He shrugs.

 

“Not a clue, I am about to go see, why don’t you run along to do whatever it is you do in your free time.” Mike says nonchalantly in an attempt to dissuade him from following. Mark however, had other plans. 

 

“Well, I want to know why you’re acting all uppity! And I am not leaving until I  _ do _ know.” he states, crossing his arms across his chest as he moves in front of Thatcher, blocking his path. Despite being younger than the older man, Mute is taller, just as scraggly, but he could throw the old man if he really wanted to. 

 

“I am not being ‘uppity,’ Mark, not get out of my way.” Mike says, attempting to move the other out of his path. The younger one stood his ground, hardly budging. 

 

“Yes, you really are, it’s so obvious even Smoke was confused, and you know he is the most oblivious knob out of all of us.” he replied, almost snarkily. He looked at the envelope and got a good look at the stamp when the dots connected in his head. He knew that’s what it was, as his mission was to interrogate him about Gilles, but he had his confirmation now with the shocked look in his eyes and the flushed skin of his face. 

 

“You’re sad about that Frenchie, aren’t you! Montagne left and you’re upset because you haven’t seen him for three weeks! That’s it isn’t it? How cute is that?” He started shouting, almost gleefully. While Mute was distracted by the envelope, Mike took his chance and shoved the younger man out of the way and made a mad dash for his room and slammed the door behind him before Mark could catch up. His heart was pounding. He hadn’t expected Mute of all people to catch on to his heart’s feelings. He thought he had kept it on the down low. But if Mute could see what he felt for the older GIGN man, could Gilles himself see it too?

 

He waited in his room, back still pressed up against the locked door, until his heart stopped pounding so loudly in his head, his chest. He breathed in and out rapidly, trying to catch his breath. He just stood like that until he sunk to the floor in a daze. He looked at the envelope in his hands. He pried it open gently, trying to keep the seal intact so that he can preserve it like the several others he kept in his desk drawer. He pulled out really wrinkly pages from the envelope, it looked like they had been crumpled up and flattened back out again several times. It took him a while to read the clearly messily written writing. 

 

A love letter… and a proposal. 

 

All this time he had been spending with Gilles, he knew the whole time why Mike wanted to spend time with him. The relief that spread through his system made him start crying. Something metallic fell from the envelope. A shiny ring was on the floor just at his feet. He gingerly picked it up almost afraid to touch it. He smiled gently at it, his garbled reflection in the gold metal smiling back. He put it on his hand, almost too happy. He read through the letter, the last page, the only page that seemingly avoided the same fate as the others, uncrumpled and smooth. Still incredibly legible. Gilles’ hand must have been shaking when he wrote this, because the writing seemed rushed. He must have wrote it before he left. 

 

He asked Mike to meet him in a hotel nearby after he returned, to text him to say whether he would or not, Mike immediately attempted to use the ridiculous smartphone that Six made him start using recenlty. He managed a simple “yes. What hotel?” before he shoved the device back into his pocket. Four hours later he got his response, and was told to hurry. Mike almost ran out of the base, already having permission to do as he pleased. His heart pounded like he was merely twenty again. He hadn’t felt so giddy in so many years. 

 

Seeing Gilles waiting for him was almost too much for him, the two met in a quiet embrace on the front steps of the hotel. 

 

“Well, I am so glad to see you came, mon cher.” Gilles said softly into his neck. 

 

“How come you didn’t tell me you knew.” Mike responds, almost afraid.

 

“I didn’t want to ruin what we had, but as I was supposed to leave for this mission, something clicked in my head. I had to try. I was too afraid to tell you in person, however, but I figured if it was meant to be, you would understand. I was also afraid… that maybe… I wouldn’t be coming back.” Gilles spoke, Mike looked into his eyes, and the two melted together in a gentle kiss. The first one since Gilles had “jokingly” kissed him under the mistletoe last Christmas because they happened to get caught under it. He isn’t so sure it was a joke anymore. That’s just what he heard Twitch saying to someone else, ‘oh it must have been a joke between them, ‘cause they wouldn’t…’ 

 

“I would have rather you did the proposal part in person, but it doesn’t matter now, I have clearly accepted it.” Mike said, showing off the ring, Gilles already wearing its mate on his hand as well. He knew that Mike would accept, he could have proposed with both legs missing and half a brain and he still would have accepted. 

 

“That means we can have a  _ good _ night tonight without our rowdy ‘children’ trying to barge in and ruin the mood, right, cher?” Gilles lovingly coos pressing his lips to Mikes neck, making the older of the two flush. 

 

The younger man links his arm with Mike’s and escorts him to their room for the night. As soon as the door clicks shut Gilles presses his lips gently against Mike’s own. The two slowly stumbled to the edge of the queen bed in the center of the room, collapsing over the edge of it breathless and panting. The air between the two men seemed hot, almost too hot. Gilles straddled Mike as he moved his lips to the older man’s neck. Sucking and biting, definitely bound to leave marks on the pale flesh. Mike rocked his hips against Gilles’ trying to convey his desire as he groaned a low sound in the back of his throat. Gilles gently took Mike’s shirt off and ran his hands down the scarred chest in front of him, a smile on his face, all while murmuring something gentle in French. Something about adoration, Mike managed to think for all but a second. His mind went blank again when Gilles pulled off his own shirt and then tossed it to the side carelessly and then immediately went to Mike’s belt buckle, undoing it swiftly. He pulled out the erection and stroked it making Mike gasp at the sudden touch. Gilles managed to pull his pants and undergarments completely off while he did that. He let go of the older man and immediately started to take of the rest of his own clothes. Mike nearly blanked out when he felt their skin melting together for a few moments. 

 

Gilles had managed to slip the lube from his pocket and pop open the bottle while Mike wasn’t exactly paying attention. He slowly inserted a single digit, making the older man goran lowly. As the older man got used to it he inserted a second digit and he could feel Mike trying to push onto the fingers. He chucked seeing the lust in the other’s eyes. The groan that the other made as he pulled his fingers out was enough to make Gilles want to just take him then and there, but he wanted to take it slow, so he did. He slowly lubed himself up, keeping eye contact with the man in front of him. Mike groaned and tried to scoot closer to Gilles, but the Frenchman moved one of his hands to the other’s hip to hold him in place. He slowly inserted himself into Mike, the other gasping as he did so. Setting a slow pace, Gilles bottomed out making the other plead. The two melded together as he sped up slowly, keeping the pace light still, but just enough to torment and pleasure the other man. Mike’s breath had hitched when Gilles hit something that made him see stars for a moment. The older begging now quietly for more. As the pace sped up, still not too fast, as Gilles wanted to keep things steady, the two had a sheen of sweat on their bodies. They melded together like smooth velvet as they shared this moment with the other. When Mike reached his peak, he announced it with a low groan and his lover’s name, Gilles found the same sweet release moments later in his lover, lips attached to the other.

 

Gilles separated from Mike, and they laid together with their arms around each other. Savoring this moment. God only knows how their teammates will handle this. Probably like giddy children excited that their dads finally got together. The two didn’t seem to want to care about that, only seeing each other for the moment. They will handle the rowdy “children” when the time came to it, but for now, this is for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> F O R YOU GRUNKLE, THANKS FOR A LL THE SUPPORT AND ALSO THE GIFT YOU SENT TO ME! <3


End file.
